


Ben Solo a Kylo Ren

by Merzmerzuzana



Series: resistance prisoner series [1]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Chains, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Erotic, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Masturbation, Original Character(s), Sex, Starwars - Freeform, hviezdnevalky, hviezdnevojny, possesivebensolo, prisoner, starwarsforceawakens, starwarsthelastjedi
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: Po poslednej konfrontácii získal odboj cenného zajatca. A takisto aj novú nádej spojenú s objavením sa mladšej sestry Rey.





	Ben Solo a Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Objavila sa mladšia sestra Rey.

Jej majster bol preč. Tentoraz už navždy. Povedal jej to, bez váhania a do očí, že svoju náhradnú matku už nikdy neuvidí, že viac nebude poznať jej objatie a láskavé slová, ktoré jej pomáhali rásť.  
Definitívne ju zanechal v rukách tých ľudí, ktorých presvedčenie o tom, že robia správnu vec hraničilo takmer až s posvätným poslaním. Nie z nenávisti, vedela, že niečo také voči nej cítiť nedokáže, povedal jej len, že prišiel čas, aby spoznala svoju skutočnú rodinu, že jeho vízie k tomu tak či tak smerujú a on nemá v úmysle sa ďalej brániť ich naplneniu.  
Bola tým znepokojená.  
Aspoň ona to tak cítila, keď ju priviedli k nim, keď sa zoznámila s generálkou Organou, bezpochyby pôsobivou a silnou ženou, ktorá bola vedúcou osobnosť Odboja. Všetko to znelo veľmi lákavo, poslanie, ktoré malo zmeniť osud galaxie, odpor voči zlu, iskra, ktorá by mala spáliť Prvý rád a nechať ho zmiznúť bez stopy, len ako temnú súčasť dejín.  
Ona však neverila tomuto novému životu, ktorý sa jej snažili nanútiť, stále bola zranená možnosťou, že skutočne má sestru.  
Sestru, o ktorej doteraz nič nevedela, no všetci hovoria len o nej, ako o nejakej spasiteľke, ktorá by mala všetkých zachrániť. A ona je pre nich tiež niečím podobným, už teraz, ako nadšene sa všetci tvárili, keď odovzdala vzorku na porovnanie, tak ako to predtým urobila ona, pre prípad, ak by sa objavil niekto z jej rodiny.  
Ten výsledok ju frustroval viac než všetko ostatné, priala si, aby bol opačný, aby nečelila tomuto druhu tlaku, aby sa jej majster napriek všetkému vrátil späť, aby mohla hovoriť s Hayen a ubezpečiť ju o tom, že na ňu nezabudne, že ju nevymení za žiadnu inú rodinu, to že majster nemá rád ľudí, na to si už dávno zvykla, aj na to, že nechcel učiť ju, no ona už tak či tak jeho pomoc nepotrebuje, nie v tomto zmysle, toto však nie je jej domov, ani jej boj. Nenaučili ju bojovať takýmto spôsobom, vyrástla na planéte, kde bolo stále bežné otroctvo, kde nikto nebojoval proti autoritám, len prijímal daný stav, priala si zmiznúť, odísť odtiaľ čo najďalej, bála sa toľkej pozornosti, dokonca aj nádeje, že by si tu po prvý raz vo svojom živote mohla nájsť priateľov.  
Teraz však zabíjala len čas pozorovaním, lebo ju tak či tak nechceli k ničomu dôležitému pustiť, aj keď majster ukončil jej výcvik a mala už aj svoj vlastný meč, stále pre nich bola len sedemnásťročným dievčaťom, nie mladou bojovníčkou, ktorou do určitej miery skutočne bola, aj keď iným spôsobom, než sa to od nej očakávalo.  
***  
Generál Hux by mal tentoraz čeliť hnevu Najvyššieho vodcu sám, už teraz cítil ten tlak, keď vstupoval do miestnosti, v ktorej s ním najčastejšie komunikoval, jeho hlavný konkurent veliteľ Ren. Ich nenávisť bola niečo s čím sa tu počítalo, aj keď on sám ju voči nemu nikdy necítil, skôr len zvedavosť a miernu závisť spojenú s jeho schopnosťami, ktoré ho predurčovali na to, aby bol Najvyššiemu vodcovi najbližšie.  
Nemohol sa ubrániť pocitu, že je voči nemu nespravodlivý, že nikdy nerešpektuje to, čo on sám pre Prvý rád vykonal, že rovnako ako všetci aj on je preňho len nepotrebný a ľahko nahraditeľný. Preto cítil kruté zadosťučinenie spojené s možnosťou, že ak prežil, stal sa väzňom Odboja, väzňom tých, ktorými pohŕda ešte viac než všetkými ostatnými členmi posádky, u nich už nebude môcť byť ničím viac než obyčajným väzňom, ku ktorému sa zrejme budú aj náležite správal, tak rád by bol pritom, tak rád by si to vychutnal na vlastné oči, on sám však musel práve teraz čeliť horšiemu nebezpečenstvu, Najvyšší vodca si na ňom až príliš ochotne vybíjal zlosť a on to musel trpezlivo znášať, každý jeden úder, každé jedno poníženie, potreboval viac, niečo čo by vodcu presvedčilo o jeho kvalitách, niečo čo by zabránilo tomu, aby bol ďalej trestaný ako neposlušný malý chlapec, aspoň na určitý čas sa chcel cítiť v bezpečí a upevniť si svoje postavenie.  
„Pane.“  
Kľakol si k nohám tmavej postavy, ktorá bola len obrazom najvyššieho velenia prvého rádu.  
„Čo ste zistili, generál?“  
„Generálka Organa bola vážne zranená, podľa všetkého ešte nedokázala vstať zo svojho lôžka, väčšina členov vyššieho vedenia Odboja je mŕtva, zdá sa, že dočasne odboj prevezme akási viceadmirálka Holdová, pane.“  
„Nejaké nové správy ohľadom veliteľa Rena?“  
Presne toho sa obával, tej možnosti, že bude musieť poslať svojich ľudí, aby ho zachránili, že si nebude môcť vychutnať pobyt u nepriateľov náležitým spôsobom.  
„Nie, pane, podľa všetkého však bol zajatý členmi Odboja. Zatiaľ sme od nich nedostali správu, ktorá by to potvrdzovala, jeho stíhačka však zmizla spod našej kontroly, no nenašli sa žiadne trosky.“  
Nepredpokladal, že by mal to šťastie a jednoducho by vyletel do vzduchu, takú láskavosť, by mu zrejme neurobil.  
„Ak si to želáte, pane, poskytneme všetky zdroje na jeho záchranu, vrátane vyjednávania, ktorého sa rád sám ujmem.“  
Pocítil bolesť, ktorá spôsobila, že takmer oľutoval to, ako sa mu podarilo až priveľmi zabudnúť na ostražitosť.  
„Nechcem získať späť , veliteľa Rena, generál, chcem jedno z tých dievčat, alebo najlepšie obe, potom už veliteľa Rena nebudeme potrebovať.“  
To potreboval počuť, stálo to za všetky tie pekelné muky.  
„Rozkaz, pane.“  
Ešte istý čas zotrval na kolenách, až kým tlak sily úplne nepominul.  
Jedno z tých dievčat sem priláka, alebo obe, to bude teraz jeho najvyššou prioritou.  
„Môžeš odísť!“  
„Ďakujem vám, Najvyšší vodca.“  
Pocítil spokojnosť, keď bol prepustený. Keď sa za ním zavreli tie obávané dvere. Bol v bezpečí, aspoň nateraz.  
Pozná zberačkinu slabosť, nebude vôbec ťažké získať si jej pozornosť a dostať ju tam, kam chce. To druhé dievča, Lia, ešte nikto z nich poriadne nepozná, vedia o nej len to, že je údajne mladšou sestrou Rey a ovláda silu. To však nič nevypovedá o jej charaktere a názoroch, nemal ešte možnosť bližšie sa s ňou zoznámiť, jeho kontakt mu neposkytol žiadne ďalšie informácie, nebola to ešte celkom spoľahlivá osoba, ešte sa celkom nepodriadila jeho vôli aj keď rada prijímala všetky výhody spojené s jej novou misiou.  
Tak či tak, jeho kontakt sa ešte úplne nedostal k všetkým informáciám, ešte bude zrejme nutné počkať ako sa ďalej bude posúvať na rebríčku dôveryhodnosti, bolo nutné zachovať trpezlivosť a dať si pozor, aby jeho tlak nespôsobil predčasné odhalenie jediného zdroja informácii, to že zatiaľ nepoznal polohu novej základne odboja Huxa vôbec netrápilo, muselo by zrejme dôjsť ku konfrontácii a veliteľ Ren by tým len získal výhodu, po ktorej bezpochyby túžil. Nateraz nemal v úmysle svoj tromf tak ľahko obetovať len kvôli vlastnej netrpezlivosti, svoju misiu splní, Najvyšší vodca bude viac než potešený, teraz však nesie celú zodpovednosť on a vedel, že ďalší chybný krok by ho mohol priviesť ešte k niečomu omnoho horšiemu než k bolesti, na ktorú si už svojím spôsobom zvykol.  
Ohľadom veliteľa Rena by sa tiež nemala predčasne tešiť, táto nemilosrdná taktika Najvyššieho vodcu môže byť len súčasťou jeho plánov, možno si on sám práve teraz najviac želá, aby bol Ren v zajatí, možno je preňho táto skutočnosť dôležitejšia než jeho oslobodenie, ak aj od neho niečo nateraz očakával, ostávalo mu len dúfať, že veliteľ vo svojej vlastnej misii trestuhodne zlyhá.  
***  
Lia mala ešte stále vo svojej pamäti majstrov odchod, ešte stále sa nezmierila s tým, že tu v Odboji ostala sama.  
Vlastne, nie úplne, lebo majster jej niečo zanechal, niečo pre ňu takmer až životne dôležité. Niečo, čo si vážila viac než čokoľvek iné, čo by mohla dostať.  
„Smiem vás objať, majster?“  
Vedela, že veci tohto druhu nemá vo zvyku, ale chcela sa s ním rozlúčiť, ako osobu, ktorú napokon dokázala mať rada ako člena svojej rodiny, nielen ako svojho učiteľa, aj keď nerozumela všetkým jeho postojom, hlavne tej zvláštnej nenávisti voči ľuďom a znepokojujúcemu chladu, počas všetkých tých rokov to bol jej majster a dlho si myslela, že bude vždy súčasťou jej života. On aj jeho otrokyňa Hayen, ktorú považovala takmer za svoju matku.  
„Ty ma chceš objať?“ zaznela preňho takmer až typická otázka, kvôli ktorej občas uvažovala nad tým, či jej majster predsa len nie je droid. Mal však syna, čo zrejme svedčilo o tom, že je predsa len do určitej miery človekom, ona sama však sľúbila, že o ňom nikdy nebude hovoriť, mal ešte len päť rokov a bol relatívne nedôležitý v akomkoľvek ďalšom boji.  
„Áno, majster, chcem aby ste ma objali.“  
Želala si to napriek tomu, že mal v úmysle ju nechať s ľuďmi, ktorých sotva poznala, napriek tomu, že ukončil jej výcvik bez toho, aby sa jej opýtal na jej názor, nechcela, by odišiel bez toho, aby aspoň raz cítila, čo znamená byť v jeho blízkosti, aby aspoň raz z jeho strany cítila niečo, čokoľvek, čo by znamenalo, že mu na jej osude aspoň trochu záleží.  
Natiahol ruky, takmer až váhavo prijal jej ponuku a ona bola zrazu v jeho pevnom náručí, akoby nikdy nepatrila nikam inam, akoby bola doma, aspoň na chvíľu opäť. Čiastočne sa chvel, keď ju držal chvel sa a šepkal jej : „Musíš ostať tu, Lia prišiel tvoj čas, no niečo ti nechám, niečo vďaka čomu budeš mať pocit, že sme s tebou, že sme boli tvojou rodinou, kým to bolo možné.“  
Pustil ju, pomaly takmer nežne, akoby v sebe hľadal tú silu, páčilo sa jej to, že sa aspoň na okamih zbavil tej svojej ľahostajnosti.  
Vedela, že nikdy nedovolí, aby sa mu pozrela do tváre, že ho bude vždy chrániť jeho prestrojenie, no mohla aspoň cítiť, že ju má rád, aspoň natoľko, aby ju nenechal celkom bez ochrany, aspoň natoľko, aby sa vzdal časti niečoho, čo bolo predtým jeho.  
Pocítila ako jej vložil niečo do vrecka.  
„Ďakujem, majster.“


End file.
